Honey for Sally
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: This little story follows Gifts from Afghanistan in the Honey 'Verse and features Anderson being stupid and Donovan doing something completely OOC. Have fun!


**Disclaimer: Hmm, was that a Sherlock I found in my mailbox today? Nope. Guess that means I still don't own them.**

**A/N: I have a confession to make. I have not watched the last two episodes of Sherlock. There I said it. I can't bring myself to do it. I know what happens and it tears me up. I'll probably be able to watch them once the next series comes out but for now…I just can't. I know that Donovan and Anderson assisted Moriarty in some way and I hate them for it. Well, I never did like Anderson (the adulterous jerk). That being said, the Sally Donovan in this universe screamed out for something a little different. She still isn't a fan of Sherlock, she's still sleeping with a married man (at least for now), but she is at heart a decent person and a good cop. She and Sherlock will respect each other even if they can't stand each other, their reasons for this will come out in one of these stories I just don't know which yet. Anyway, enjoy reading this one.**

Honey for Sally

A few months after the Valentine's Incident, as Serjeant Sally Donovan called it in her head, Lestrade had gathered up volunteers for another fake drug's bust on the Freak's flat. Sally went along for the ride. She had finally decided that they weren't going to find any drugs but it was a good excuse to get their evidence back.

Sally sometimes swore that he lifted evidence simply so that Lestrade would call a drug's bust and he could have company. Even freaks like him had to get lonely occasionally. Especially with his husband abroad getting shot at.

She joined the group in the kitchen specifically so that she could see the expressions on the newbies' faces when they found whatever body part the Freak was experimenting with this week. She secretly loved it when they retched because they'd unknowingly put their hands in a box of toes or fingers and one time tongues.

She kept one ear on the DI's harangue at the Freak and the other on the activity in the kitchen. She didn't want to deal with the Freak's outrage if anyone broke any of his precious equipment.

It was only because of this that she heard the stifled moan of joy from behind her. She spun around and it took her less than an instant to realize the cause.

Anderson held a jar of honey in his hand with a malicious smile on his face. The last jar of the Freak's Valentine's Afghani honey if the empty cupboard behind him was any indication. Sally knew what was going to happen and she had to stop it. She didn't know why it was such a big deal if Anderson broke the Freak's last jar of Afghani honey from his husband but it was.

In appalled horror Sally watched as Anderson's fingers opened and without thinking she threw herself across the kitchen screaming "No!" as loud as she could. Somehow she avoided the newbies and the equipment. In slow motion she watched the jar descend to the floor.

"Oof," Sally smacked hard onto the tile floor, the wind knocked from her lungs and the jar of honey clutched safe in her hands.

"Donovan!" She heard the DI's voice as though from far away. "You alright?"

"'Mgood," she wheezed. She felt hands turn her onto her back and she blinked up at the ceiling for a moment before she pulled in a breath and winced at the pain in her ribs. "Ow."

"Excellent dive and catch, Serjeant Donovan," the Freak complimented her.

She took another painful breath and let Lestrade help her sit up. He moved to take the honey and she held it against her chest. "Sorry sir, but I know…how you are with…this stuff. Here, Freak." She held the jar out to the Freak.

He took the jar with a solemn nod, which she was sure was all the thanks she'd get, and then he turned to Anderson with fire in his eyes. She tuned them out to concentrate on trying to breathe.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

Two days later Sally opened her front door to head to work and almost tripped over a jar on her doorstep. Curious, she kneeled down and picked it up. Inside the jar rested a small honeycomb. The jar was half full of honey and she knew that a nod wasn't the only thanks her actions received.

Every year after that, even after John came home, Sally would find a jar of Afghani honey hidden in her desk on January 10th, John and Sherlock's unofficial Valentine's Day.


End file.
